About You and Me, Ryomakun
by Asakura Itachi
Summary: RyoSaku


About You & Me, Ryoma-kun

Author: Asakura Itachi

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Oojisama or animanga in this fic. About RyoSaku. I'm RyoSaku fan & AllSaku. Sakuno is a cuties girl 

Setiap hari aku bisa bertemu dengannya, bisa memandangnya, dan tentu saja bisa bicara dengannya. Tapi, entah kenapa dia terasa sangat jauh dari sisiku. Aku tak pernah bisa tenang saat bicara dengannya. Apakah ini yang disebut cinta? Kalau itu benar, mungkin aku bisa dibilang beruntung. Karena nenekku adalah _coach_ dari klub tennis pria. Saat aku ingin nenek menemaniku untuk membetulkan raketku, dia meminta tolong pada Ryoma sehingga aku bisa pergi berdua dengannya. Itu membuatku sangat senang. Tak ada yang bisa seperti itu. Tapi percuma, kalau itu hanya karena permintaan tolong dari nenek. Dia tak akan pernah mengetahui perasaanku.

Dan yang kutahu, sampai saat ini dia tidak pernah mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya,"Sakuno?" panggil Ryoma padaku. Aku terbangun dari lamunanku,"yah? Ada apa Ryoma-kun?" aku bertanya padanya dengan perasaan tegang. Kemudian, sekaleng Ponta rasa anggur yang dingin bertengger di kepalaku,"nih, istirahat dulu. Kelihatannya kau kelelahan..."

"Tapi ini..."aku mengambil Ponta itu."Minum saja. Aku yang traktir," Ryoma juga meminum Ponta yang ada di tangannya. Aku hanya bisa tersipu malu melihat dirinya./Apa dia tidak mengetahui perasaanku ya/ pikirku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, Momo-chan _senpai_ dan Eiji_ senpai_ datang sambil mengetakan,"Seishun ne! Seishun!" Membuatku merona. Ryoma hanya mengeluh saja melihat mereka seperti itu,"Sakuno, apa kau masih mau latihan?" tanyanya dengan lembut."Ten-tentu saja, Ryoma-kun! Mohon bantuannya!" aku dan Ryoma kembali melanjutkan latihan kami.

88888

Selesai latihan, karena hari sudah sore dan karena berbahaya bagi seorang gadis untuk pulang sendiri, Ryoma menemaniku. Terasa membahagiakan di hati. Tetapi Ryoma-kun hanya diam. Dia juga berjalan dengan cepat, sehingga aku tidak bisa mengikutinya. Sesampainya di pertengahan jalan, aku menghentikan langkahku. Ryoma juga menghentikan langkahnya."Apa kau... tidak merasakan apapun... Ryoma-kun?" kalimat yang keluar tanpa ku sadari. Ryoma tak mengerti maksudku,"hm? Apa?" tanyanya dengan _innocent face_.

"Ah! Tidak! Tidak apa! Ayo, kita pulang."

"Kita kan memang sedang perjalanan pulang."

"Ah! Benar juga! Ma-maaf... aku lupa Ryoma-kun..." aku menundukkan kepalaku saking malunya. Saat itu juga, Ryoma tertawa lembut. Pertama kalinya aku melihat dia seperti itu. Dia berjalan kembali mendekatiku dan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut,"kau manis sekali Sakuno..." katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku./Gawat! Wajahku pasti merah sekali saat ini/ teriakku dalam hati."Ayo, kita jalan lagi, Sakuno..." dia kembali berjalan di depanku. Aku baru sadar. Hari ini, dia telah menyebut namaku berkali-kali. Tidak seperti biasanya. Bahkan, biasanya dia tak pernah memanggil namaku sekalipun. Dengan senang hati aku mengikuti di belakangnya.

Saat hendak menyebrangi jalan, lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala dan lampu merah untuk kendaraan menyala. Aku dan Ryoma menyebrang. Saat itu pula, sebuah truk melanggar lampu merah dan menerbos. Truk besar itu akan menabrakku. Aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kakiku kaku tak bisa bergerak. Aku pasrah... kudengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku,"SAKUNO!"

/Ryoma-kun/

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya ingat bahwa Ryoma memanggilku. Sampai selanjutnya, aku tak ingat apa-pun lagi. Tapi, saat aku tersadar, aku sudah berada di pelukan Ryoma. Kami terjatuh di aspal jalan yang sangat keras. Saat aku berusaha untuk bangkit, aku tak bisa bergerak. Kulihat ke arah kakiku, luka keluar dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Dan saat aku melihat ke tanganku, aku melihat darah... tapi tak terasa sakit./Ryoma-kun! Apa Ryoma-kun baik-baik saja/ Aku melihat Ryoma-kun yang sedang tergeletak di aspal karena melindungiku, dan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya. Aku shock! Aku tak tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

Aku menyentuh wajahnya yang penuh darah itu. Dia tak bergeming sedikitpun,"Ryoma... kun?..." aku memanggilnya dengan nada sedih,"ne, Ryoma-kun... Daijoubu ka?" dia tak menjawab. Air mata mengalir deras dari mataku,"Ryoma-kun! Jawab aku Ryoma-kun! Ryoma-kun!" tetap tak ada jawaban. Aku memeluknya,"RYOMA-KUN!" aku pun pingsan. Orang-orang berkumpul di sekitarku dan Ryoma. Mereka menelpon Ambulans supaya kami bisa di bawa ke rumah sakit secepatnya.

/Ini salahku…/

Satu hal yang bisa kukatakan dalam hati saat itu.

Saat tersadar, nenek ada di sebelahku, menggenggam tanganku sambil menangis."O-obaa-chan…"suara keluar dari mulutku dengan lemah. Nenek terkejut melihatku yang sudah sadar,"Sakuno! Syukurlah! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" katanya. Dia membersihkan air matanya. Aku mulai berpikir. Apa yang sedang terjadi… apa yang tadi kulakukan. Tiba-tiba, wajah Ryoma yang penuh darah muncul sekilas di hadapanku."Ryoma-kun! Itte!" aku mencoba untuk bangkit. Tapi kaki tak memberkati. Aku patah tulang dan karena sudah di operasi, untuk sementara waktu aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku bertanya pada nenek, tentang bagaimana keadaan Ryoma. Nenek tak membalas. Dia hanya diam. Perasaan khawatir menyelimuti hatiku. Aku memaksakan diri untuk berjalan. Tetapi nenek menghentikanku.

"Tidak! Aku harus bertemu Ryoma-kun! Ini salahku! Andai saat itu kami tak pulang bersama! Dia tak akan jadi sepert ini! Ini semua salahku! Ryoma-kun!" air mata kembali mengalir dari mataku.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kamarku terbuka,"KEMBALI KE TEMPAT TIDURMU!" seseorang berteriak padaku dan membuatku terkejut dengan suara keras itu. Dia adalah Tezuka buchou. Aku kembali sedikit tenang."Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan Echizen. Dia pasti selamat. Karena ini adalah rumah sakit milik Kyoya. Rumah sakit profesional. Untuk operasi, berterima kasihlah pada Atobe yang membayari kalian berdua." Aku melihat ke arah Tezuka buchou dengan wajah sedih dan penuh kekhawatiran,"kalau begitu, Ryoma-kun akan baik-baik saja?" Tezuka buchou menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku menjadi tenang, seperti perintah Tezuka buchou, kembali ke tempat tidur.

Anggota reguler berkumpul di kamarku juga,"_senpai-tachi_...?" kataku. Mereka tersenyum lembut padaku. Fuji_ senpai_ mendekatiku dan mengatakan padaku bahwa operasi Ryoma berhasil. Dia juga mengatakan padaku, beberapa hari kemudian dia akan bisa bicara dan berjalan padaku. Karenanya, aku harus tetap istirahat di kasur supaya operasinya tidak gagal. Aku menurut."Sekarang, kau tidur saja ya... Ryuzaki-san..."

"Ya... terima kasih Fuji _senpai._" Aku tidur dengan tenang. Untuk menunggu hari di mana aku bisa bertemu dan bicara dengan Ryoma lagi...

Keesokan paginya, aku melihat Momo-chan senpai dan Eiji senpai tertidur di sofa./Apakah mereka mengkhawatirkanku/ pikirku dengan senang. Aku bangkit dan melihat ke sekelilingku. Ternyata, di sebelahku ada Fuji senpai yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Tanpa sengaja aku membangunkannya,"ah! Kau sudah bangun ya, Ryuzaki-san. Ohayou…"katanya. Aku membalasnya,"ohayou gozaimasu, Fuji senpai…" dia tersenyum dan membagunkan Momo-chan senpai dan Eiji senpai. Mereka berdua terkejut saat dibangunkan dalam mimpi mereka yang indah.

"Oh! Ohayou Ryuzaki-san!" kata Momo-chan senpai.

"Unya! Mornin' Ryuzaki-chan!" Eiji senpai juga menyapaku. Aku membalas semua sapaan itu dengan senyumku dan,"ohayou gozaimasu, senpai tachi!" entah kenapa, wajah Momo-chan senpai dan Eiji senpai merona."Ochibi beruntung banget ya, Momo!" kata Eiji senpai tiba-tiba. Momo-chan senpai mengangguk. Fuji senpai hanya tertawa kecil. Kemudian, dia menanyakan keadaanku,"Ryuzaki-san, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa bekas operasi di kakimu itu masih terasa sakit?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, anggota reguler tim Seigaku dan sudah tentu tanpa adanya Ryoma datang menjengukku. Aku menjadi senang, karena sekarang ada yang memperhatikanku. Tezuka buchou minta maaf padaku karena semalam sudah membentakku. Aku tak merasa menyalahkannya. Andaikan tadi malam Tezuka buchou tidak menghentikanku, mungkin saat ini aku masih terbaring kesakitan di kasur. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih padanya. Kami semua bercerita tentang berbagai macam hal. Terasa amat menyenangkan. Karena sebelumnya tak pernah seperti ini.

Meskipun begitu... masih terasa kurang tanpa adanya seseorang di sini./sayang... Ryoma-kun tak ada di sini.../ untuk sesaat wajahku menjadi sedih dan kembali gembira. Fuji senpai yang perasaannya peka itu menyadari bahwa saat ini hatiku sedang sedih. Dia mengelus wajahku dengan lembut. Aku menjadi merona dan tegang tak bisa bicara apa pun."Kau masih memikirkan Echizen?" tanya Fuji senpai dengan wajah sedihnya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam tak menentu."Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Echizen, sekarang?" dia menawarkan.

Aku dan anggota reguler terkejut semua. Kenapa tiba-tiba Fuji senpai menawarkan hal seperti itu? Tak ada yang tahu kenapa.

"Kau bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang..."

Pintu kamarku terbuka, dan kulihat Ryoma berjalan dengan tubuhnya yang lemas itu. Dia terlihat lemah tak berdaya. Tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi, dia tetaplah Ryoma. Dia melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan sedih. Kemudian dia memanggilku dengan halus,"Saku…no…?" katanya. Air mata mengalir dari mataku. Ryoma mendekatiku dengan pelan. Saat berjalan pun, dia hamper terjatuh. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya di hadapanku dan memelukku,"syukurlah... kau selamat Sakuno... aku senang... aku bisa melindungimu..."

"Ryoma-kun..."

"Maaf ya... selama ini... aku tak pernah mau peduli denganmu. Padahal, saat melihatmu akan pulang sendiri, aku sangat khawatir padamu... Ketakutan akan perasaan kehilangan dirimu menyelimuti hatiku... Kau adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku... Sakuno," kali ini... dia juga memanggilku berkali-kali. Kalian tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat ini? Dia mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang paling berharga baginya. Dia mengatakan dia khawatir padaku. Itu membuatku bahagia...

"Ryoma-kun... aku senang kalau kau memikirkan hal yang sama sepertiku... aku senang sekali..." balasku.

Anggota reguler yang melihat kami pun ikut menangis. Ini seperti adegan akhir dari sebuah Telenovela.

"Sakuno... aku pasti akan menjagamu... aku pasti akan selalu bersamamu... aku pasti akan selalu memanggil namamu. selamanya... Yours Forever... I Love You... Sakuno... Sakuno..."

"Arigatou... Ryoma-kun..."

fin

Author: Cerita yang singkat, padat dan terpercaya (emang apaan!) yah... Just kidding Cuma gini deh ide q... thanks buat yang mau baca! (biarpun bukan cerita yang bagus... ehehehehehehehehehe…)


End file.
